¡Ríndete ya!
by starsinmymind
Summary: Un sábado, una cabaña, unos amigos con ganas de apostar y sentimientos que aceptar. Sólo les robaré unos minutitos para que lo lean. ¡Disfrútenlo!
1. ¡Ríndete ya!

Mientras Lenie, Esposito, Ryan y Jenny se encontraban dentro de la cabaña para ir por las bebidas, fuera de ella estaban Kate y Castle. Castle estaba sentado en una pequeña silla de madera leyendo el periódico.

-Castle... ya deja de leer y ayúdanos un poco ¿no?- lo regañaba.

-Pero si ya casi terminan... ¿para qué necesitan mi ayuda?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Es tu coche, ¡eres tú quien debería hacer ésto!

-Sí, pero ustedes se ofrecieron.

-No, tú pediste nuestra ayuda y aceptamos, pero nos dejaste todo el trabajo a nosotros... al menos quítale tú el jabón.

Castle los había invitado a una cabaña que tenía a las afueras de la ciudad, pero nunca se acordó de llevar su coche al autolavado, cuando llegó a su casa ya era tarde y tuvo que dejarlo así ya que el autolavado cerraba temprano y al día siguiente no abrirían. Esa noche Castle llamó a cada uno de los chicos para hacerles la invitación, pero con la condición de que le ayudaran a lavar su coche y ellos aceptaron.

-Esto está entretenido... ¿no quieres venir a leer conmigo?

-¡Castle!

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a ayudar o no?

-Mmmm...- se hizo como el que pensaba pero no respondió.

-¡De acuerdo!...- exclamo Kate, retrocedió unos pasos y tomó la manguera a presión que se encontraba en el piso. Castle continuaba leyendo sin siquiera darse cuanta de lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Así sin más Kate apunto hacia el periódico y disparó el agua.

-¡Hey!

-¡Ayúdanos!

-Estaba leyendo...

-Tú mismo lo has dicho... estabas, tiempo pasado, ahora ponte a ayudarnos.

Castle bufó pero se quedo sentado. Unos segundos después nuevamente Kate disparó agua pero esta vez mojándolo a él.

-¡Oye!

-¿Nos ayudarás?

-No

-¿No?- preguntó encarnando una ceja.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¡Si así lo quieres!...- dijo ella y disparó agua sobre él, pero esta vez dejando presionada la manguera.

-¡KATE!...- se levantó y corrió tras ella.

Kate inmediatamente corrió para que Castle no la alcanzara, pero a la vez seguía mojándolo mientras él traba de esquivar el agua.

* * *

-Chicos, yo no creo que estén muy lejos de darse cuenta lo que sienten el uno al otro- Dijo la morena.

-Con esas cabezas que cargan, yo digo que todavía tendremos que esperar un buen rato- comentó Esposito.

-Pues yo estoy con Lenie- afirmó Jenny- esos dos no tardarán mucho en aceptarlo.

-No Jenny, es imposible que eso pase- Contestó Ryan.

-¿Quieren apostar?- preguntó Lenie.

-¿Con $200 esta bien?- le contestó Esposito

-¡Para alimentar a un gato sí!- dijo la morena.

-Está bien pues, yo apuesto $500- dijo Ryan- aumenta el precio Espo, si estamos en lo cierto ganaremos más.

-¡Convenencieros!- exclamó Jenny- Bueno ya, todos quedamos en $500.

-Está bien- contestó Esposito.

-Cada perdedor dará $1000... $500 a cada ganador, en total se juegan $2000- dijo la rubia.

-Ya me revolviste Jenny...- le dijo Esposito.

-Es sencillo Javi- contestó Lenie... Si ustedes pierden tú le darás $500 a Jenny y $500 a mi, al igual que Ryan... Si nosotras perdemos será lo mismo pero al revés.

-¡Es mucho dinero!- Exclamo Ryan.

-¡Cómo les pesa el codo chicos!...

* * *

Castle lo pensó mejor y decidió huir de ella, rodeo el carro mientras ella estaba del otro lado disparándole con agua. Se puso de cunclillas y así empezó a caminar hasta llegar al frente del coche, Kate ya no lo visualizó y caminó con cuidado hacia donde estaba Castle sin saber que él se escondía allí. Cuando él por fin la sintió cerca, tomo el balde que tenía agua con jabón que estaba frente al coche y en un movimiento rápido se lo vació a Kate.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- sólo pudo gritar- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo mismo que tú a mi...

-¡Pero esto tiene jabón!- dijo señalándose a sí misma.

-Mmmm... eso se resuelve en segundos...- dijo y le quito la manguera mojándola y arrinconandola sobre el coche para que no se escapara.

-No... Castle... ¡ya basta!

-Solo te estoy ayudando a quitarte el jabón...- Dijo con gracia.

-Estas desperdiciando el agua.

-¿Y tú no?- le cuestionó él.

-No tanto como tú. ¡Ya suéltame!

-Primero ríndete- le contestó y dejó de mojarla.

-Yo jamás me rindo, eso deberías saberlo.

-Entonces estaremos aquí un largo rato.

-Los chicos regresarán en cualquier momento.

-Eso me importa en lo más mínimo.

-¡Quítate de encima!- le dijo tratando de empujarlo, pero no pudo. Sin duda, él era mucho más fuerte.

-Anda... ¡ríndete ya...!- le dijo acercándose más a ella.

-¡Nunca!- le contestó alzando la voz... ¡Suéltame!

-Está bien... pero antes una cosa...

-¿Qué?...- apenas alcanzó a preguntar cuando él puso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Kate abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión, de todo lo que se le vino a la mente, lo que menos se imaginó fue que Castle la besara. Trató de resistirse, trató de empujarlo, pero le fue inútil, él la sostenía con mayor fuerza. Kate poco a poco lo fue aceptando y se dejo llevar para minutos después, corresponder tímidamente.

* * *

-JAJAJA... No lo creo Espo- Lenie venia discutiendo sobre la apuesta cuando de repente se quedo estática.

-¿Qué pas..?- Esposito no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando miró lo mismo que Lenie.

Después llegó la otra pareja y su reacción fue la misma que la de éstos dos.

-Se los dijimos chicos... ahí lo tienen...- dijo Jenny gesticulando con sus manos.

-La paga chicos... ¡creo que han perdido!- dijo Lenie abriendo la palma de su mano para recibir el dinero.

Ryan y Esposito se miraron atónitos ante todo lo ocurrido. Mientras tanto Kate y Castle seguían en su mundo.

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció este segundo one-shot? Espero no haber tenido tantos errores como en el primero y no haberlos aburrido. Intento mejorar cada vez, pero no sé si lo hago bien, así que... espero sus comentarios._**


	2. Descubiertos

_**Chicos, pues como me lo pidieron, aquí esta la continuación de esta historia. Pido disculpas por el error que cometí al escribir mal el nombre de Lanie en el capitulo anterior... lo había puesto con "e" y hasta que volví a leerlo me di cuenta de eso. Bueno, sin más que decir... disfruten la continuación...**_

* * *

-Mmm-hmm- Trató de interrumpir Lanie, pero no funcionó- ¡MMM-HMM!- intento un poco más fuerte haciendo que Kate empujara a quien la estaba besando.

-¡CASTLE!- le gritó Kate- ¡Chicos!- se dirigió éstos otros- Nosotros no... yo no... esto no... no es lo que parece- dijo nerviosa.

-Pues si es lo que parece...- le dijo su amiga- ustedes dos- dijo señalándolos- se besaban...-dijo sonriente- ¿y no es lo que parece?-preguntó haciéndose la confundida.

-¡No!... Él me besaba- dijo señalando a Castle.

-Ajá, ¡y yo nací ayer!- contestó la morena.

-Lanie, te digo la verdad- no quería aceptarlo.

-Chicas, chicas, no discutan- interrumpió Castle.

-Tú te callas- gritaron Kate y Lanie al mismo tiempo.

Los otros chicos solo observaban el espectáculo.

-Lanie en serio, aquí no pasó nada- siguió Kate.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué están empapados?- preguntó Lanie.

-Ella empezó- dijo Castle echándole la culpa a Kate.

-Claro que no... fuiste tú quien no quería ayudar.

-¿Y para eso tenías que mojarme?

-De alguna manera tenia que hacerte levantar de esa silla.

-¿Y no pudiste pedírmelo por favor?

-¡Eso es lo que intenté!

-Intentaste, pero nunca lo hiciste... solo me regañabas.

-¿Y qué te daba a entender eso?

-Chicos, parecen dos maridos discutiendo- dijo Esposito.

-No lo vuelvas a decir eso si quieres conservar tu vida Espo... a demás JAMAS me casaría con un tipo como Castle.

-Chicas, creo que no les debemos nada... aún no lo han aceptado- dijo Ryan.

-¡Ryan!- lo regañó Jenny en voz baja.

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿Apostaron por nosotros?- Kate preguntó sorprendida

Ryan tragó saliva.

-No- trató de afirmar, pero sonó mas como una pregunta. Se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿De qué trata la apuesta?- preguntó Castle.

-¿En serio Castle? ¿Ahora?- preguntó Kate obviando la situación.

-¡Solo quiero saber!

-Las chicas apostaron que muy pronto aceptarían lo que pasa entre ustedes, y nosotros apostamos que para eso falta mucho.

-¡Entre nosotros no pasa nada!- exclamó Kate

-¿No?- preguntó Castle confundido.

-¡NO!- gritó ella.

-Creí que te había gustado el beso... por cómo te dejaste llevar.

-¡Ya basta Castle!

-¿Así que sí?- preguntó Lanie con picardía.

-Esto es peor que un interrogatorio... ¿Estás segura que no quisiste ser policía Lanie?

-Chicos, será mejor que vayan a darse un baño o se resfriarán- dijo Jenny.

-¿Compartimos la ducha?- preguntó Castle bromeando y Kate le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!... agradece que traigo dos cambios que si no...- dijo y lo dejó con la duda haciendo dramatismo.

Kate paso por un lado de los chicos y se adentro en la casa, dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha. Comenzó a desvestirse y abrió el grifo dejando correr el agua. Mientras cada gota recorría su cuerpo comenzó a recordar el beso, se maldecía por haberle correspondido. Pero ¿a quién engañaba? le había encantado. Nunca nadie la había besado así, era una mezcla de dulzura y pasión.

Unos minutos después salió con una bata de toalla anudada a la cintura y se dirigió a una de las recámaras de la cabaña donde había dejado su bolso para cambiarse.

-Toc toc- dijo Lanie fuera de ahí.

-Si vienes a hacerme otro interrogatorio no estoy dispuesta a hablar- contestó Kate desde dentro.

-Sólo... sólo quiero decirte algo- le dijo su amiga.

Kate abrió la puerta con una mirada de "mas te vale que no sea otra cosa".

-Kate, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar lo que te pasa con Castle?

-Eso... es una pregunta.

-¡Kate!... por favor, sabes que no quedaré tranquila hasta que me lo cuentes, y si es necesario sacaré el tema en frente de los chicos y te va gustar menos que esto, así que te recomiendo ¡HABLES!

-¡Aaaahg...! mira que amistades me consigo- contestó frustrada- No me pasa nada ¿sí?

-Que eso te lo crea tu vecina, Kate no soy tonta, se te nota a kilometros de distancia lo que te sucede con él.

-Lanie basta... no me siento cómoda hablando de esto.

-¿Así que sí te sucede algo?- preguntó achicando los ojos.

-Mmmm... si... no... no sé, tal vez... esta conversación no puede salir de esta habitación, ¿entendido?

-Entendido...- contesto resignada.

-¿Desde cuando te sucede todo ésto?

-Ni yo lo sé, solo pasó... y ahora no puedo estar con él Lanie, no quiero sufrir.

-Pero mírate Kate, no sé qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya, para no darte cuenta que Castle esta loquito por ti.

-Lanie...

-Debes darle una oportunidad, que el miedo no te venza, tú eres más fuerte... sólo tienes que enfrentarlo.

-No estoy segura de que pueda lograrlo, no estoy lista, no aún.

-Tú sabrás cuando chica, pero no tardes, que no se cuenta con todo el tiempo del mundo... Aaaah, por cierto, a lo que en verdad venía era a decirte que nos quedaremos a dormir a aquí... Castle tiene todo listo para la noche.

Kate la miró anonadada... su visita tenia otro propósito y había aprovechado para sacarle la verdad. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?... sólo se sentó en la cama y reflexionó todo lo que su amiga le había dicho. Tenía una gran razón.

* * *

**_Sin duda, esta historia continuará..._**


	3. Encerrados

Unas horas después...

-¡Beckett, Beckett!- Le hablaba Jenny alterada.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué tanto grito?

-Es Castle... él...- siguió Jenny.

-¿Qué tiene Castle? ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Kate nerviosa y preocupada a la vez, estaba comenzando a temblar.

-No lo sabemos, desde que entró a la recámara no ha salido, y no contesta.

Kate salió corriendo a la recámara donde se suponía tenía que estar Castle.

-¡Castle!- Kate comenzó a gritar en cuanto entró- ¡CASTLE!...

-¡Kate!- gritó Castle preocupado entrando a la recámara.

-Castle...- no pudo terminar porque él la abrazó.

-¿Kate, estás bien?- preguntó preocupado tomándola de la cara y revisándola por todos lados.

-Eso es lo que te debería preguntar yo a ti... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó confusa.

-Yo estoy bien- respondió Castle- Lanie me dijo que te había pasado algo y que estabas aquí.

En ese momento la puerta de la recámara se cerró de sopetón y ambos voltearon.

-¡Nos han engañado!- dijo Kate.

-Kate estas temblando... ¿segura que estás bien?

-Si, sólo... fue el susto.

-¿El susto de que me había pasado algo... o el susto de la puerta?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Qué pregunta... claro que el de la puerta- le mintió esquivándolo y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Lanie no es gracioso... abre ya.

-No hasta que ustedes dos arreglen sus cosas- dijo la morena.

-Chicas, ¿qué debemos arreglar?... no tenemos ningún problema- dijo Castle.

-Claro que sí, el no aceptar lo que sucede a ambos... ¡éso es un problema!- dijo Jenny.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- preguntó frustrada.

-Si tú misma lo has confesado- dijo su amiga.

-¡Lanie!- la regañó Kate.

-¿Así que eso ha pasado?- pregunto Castle divertido.

-Claro que no, Lanie esta mintiendo- contestó Kate.

-Pues no los dejaremos salir hasta que ustedes hablen y mientras nosotras vamos con los chicos a dar un paseo, que el día está hermoso- dijo Jenny.

-No nos pueden dejar encerrados aquí... Jenny por favor abre, se que eres un poco mas consciente que Lanie y no me dejarías encerrada con Castle- le dijo Kate.

-Lo siento, esta vez estoy con Lanie- contesto Jenny sonriéndole a la chica que tenia a su lado.

-Bueno, nos vamos... nos vemos en un rato- dijo Lanie y se fueron.

-¡Chicas!- les gritó Kate golpeando la puerta- ¡no puede ser!- exclamó.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Castle.

-Por qué no me ayudas a abrir la puerta, ya que eres tan experto en eso- le dijo ella.

-No creo que esta vez funcione, puse unas chapas especiales cuando me entregaron las llaves de la cabaña.

-¿Y si salimos por las ventanas?

-¿En serio? ¿Ya viste lo que hay detrás?

Kate caminó y observó hacia afuera.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso... mira que poner los contenedores de basura aquí y encima abiertos.

-Oye, es la parte trasera de la cabaña, a parte... casi nunca uso esta habitación, por eso es que los coloqué ahí.

-Al menos les hubieras puesto tapa y habríamos podido salir.

-Las tenía hace un rato.

-Ajá, y ¡desaparecieron por arte de mágia!

-No lo se, tal vez las chicas se las quitaron para que no pudiéramos salir, ya que los contenedores son muy pesados, tal vez no pudieron moverlos.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí...- dijo Kate caminando de un lugar a otro.

-No creo que podamos hacerlo, tendremos que esperar hasta que regresen las chicas.

-¿Por el baño tampoco se puede salir?

-Si cabes por el caño a lo mejor y sí- trató de bromear.

-JA JA, que gracioso... me refería a si hay alguna ventana ahí.

-No creo que quepas, es muy pequeña y a demás está altísima.

-Esto es frustrante... a demás, quedarme contigo no es una ventaja- le dijo Kate.

-Hemos estado en peores situaciones, así que, no veo porque te parezca tan malo.

-Por el simple hecho de que no me gusta y ya... ¿Siempre tiene que haber una explicación para todo?

-Sí, o tal vez sea porque te incomoda mi presencia- le dijo éste acercándose a ella.

-Eso quisieras- contestó nerviosa tratando de alejarse de él.

-Kate sabemos que algo te pasa, y no trates de mentirme que soy muy buen detector.

-No estoy mitiendo- dijo aún dando pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con una cómoda.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te pones tan nerviosa?- dijo casi pegado a ella, poniendo sus manos a cada lado, haciendo una especie de cárcel.

-N.. no estoy nerviosa- trató de controlarse y colocar sus manos sobre la cómoda para sostenerse.

-Tiembla mas que una gelatina detective... ¿Por qué será?- pregunto acercándose más a ella.

En ese momento Kate cerró los ojos esperando el momento en que él la besara, pero no pasó. Castle se retiró y se sentó sobre la cama, en ese momento a Kate le dieron ganas de asesinarlo, estaba tentándola y había caído.

* * *

-Parece que algunos se dieron su escapadita- dijo Esposito.

-¿Hablan de Castle y Beckett? Oh no... ellos sólo, mmm... podríamos decir que... están encerrados- comentó Jenny.

-¿Los han encerrado?- preguntó Ryan alarmado.

-Sí, los hubieran visto, bueno... Kate era la más desesperada en salir de ahí- contestó Lanie.

-Pero ¿por qué hicieron eso?... ellos dos encerrados, chicas ¡van a destruir el lugar!

-No lo creo, en este momento tal vez estén enfrentando lo que sienten- le contestó la morena.

-¿Lo hicieron para eso?... No se vale, eso es trampa, se supone que si lo aceptan debe ser porque ellos quieren, no porque los obliguen.

-Calmate Javi... si eso pasa ¿qué tiene de malo?

-Ehh, no lo sé, tal vez... ¡que ganarán la apuesta con trampa!

-Si eso es lo que les pesa tanto, terminamos con esta absurda apuesta, lo que importa es la felicidad de esos dos- dijo Jenny.

-De acuerdo- dijo Esposito- será mejor que vayamos por los chicos, no me quiero imaginar como dejaron la habitación.

* * *

-¡Basta Castle!- le dijo cuando éste le había tirado con una almohada.

Castle la ignoró y le siguió dando almohadazos.

-En serio Castle... ¡ya para!

-Es divertido y no tenemos nada mas que hacer ¿o se te ocurre otra cosa?

-Por el momento no- le dijo regresándole el golpe con una almohada mas grande.

Castle la golpeo suavemente otra vez y ella hizo lo mismo, comenzaron así con su guerra de almohadas. Poco a poco se creo una especie de capa blanca en el aire por la cantidad inmensa de plumas que salían de éstas.

Las risas de aquellas dos personas comenzaban a oírse, parecían dos adolescentes enamorados. Hubo un momento en el que Kate se recostó sobre la cama, estaba agotada.

-Mira que te cansas rápido eh...- dijo Castle tratando de respirar con normalidad, él también estaba un poco fatigado.

-Ni hablar de ti...- le contestó- ¿necesitas oxígeno?- preguntó bromeando.

-Sólo si es un boca a boca- contesto él también bromeando.

-¿Cómo podemos odiarnos y en un rato estar como si nada?

-No lo sé, siempre has sido así conmigo.

-Si, sólo contigo...- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Cuidado con lo que dicen Kate... del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

-JA, ¿y tú crees en eso?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- preguntó muy cerca de ella.

-Tal vez porque eso es imposible. Dime... ¿amarías a una persona a la que odias?

-De pende que tipo de odio, hay odio odio y odio cariñoso como el de nosotros...

-¿el de nosotros?- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Si, bueno... tu me odias, pero no me odias... es odio cariñoso.

-¡Estas loco!

-Si, estoy loco, por algo me dicen el loco... ¡de las cosquillas!- dijo y comenzó a hacerla reír con las cosquillas que le hacia en el estómago y la cintura.

-Nooo, para... Castle basta... en serio- le dijo tratando de hacerle cosquillas a él también, pero no funcionaba tanto como lo hacia él con ella.

-Oh si... ríe...- le dijo Castle haciéndole más cosquillas.

-Si paras de hacerme cosquillas te daré un beso- Le dijo Kate entre carcajadas.

En ese momento Castle paró lo que hacia y se quedo serio.

-¿En serio lo harás?- preguntó sonriente.

-Nooop, JAJAJA- se levanto y se fue a encerrar en el baño dejando a Castle mudo sentado en la cama.

-¿Por qué huyes? ¿Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que salir verdad?

-Si, lo sé... pero no quiero estar todo el tiempo ahí y que me estés haciendo cosquillas o aventarme con almohadas.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No lo sé, ¿de qué quieres hablar tú?

-De lo que nos pasa a ambos.

-Castle... ¿por qué ahora quieres sacar ese tema?- preguntó seria, su carácter cambio en cuando mencionó esas palabras.

-¡Es necesario que hablemos!

-No quiero, no me siento bien hablando sobre eso.

-¡Algún día tendrás que hacerlo!

-Tengo miedo Castle, no puedo, no quiero salir lastimada- comenzaban a salir lágrimas de ella.

-A veces da más miedo enfrentar lo que nos atemoriza, que vivir con ello... pero es de valientes saber enfrentarlo y superar cualquier obstáculo que se atraviese en el camino Kate, y tú eres una de esas personas, capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea, sólo... necesitas a alguien que esté para ti, que esté a tu lado cuando lo necesites- dicho esto Kate abrió la puerta y se abalanzó sobre él.

Comenzó a llorar en sus brazos, era la primera vez que Castle la veía tan abatida.

-Jamás te haría daño, lo sabes Kate. Te quiero y nunca permitiría que nada te pasara, no podría soportarlo.

Kate alzó la mirada e hizo contacto con él, Castle cuidadosamente limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, para después darle un tierno beso. Con un simple roce de labios Kate se dio cuenta que lo que Castle decía era completamente cierto, pero eso pareció no bastarle y fue ella quien profundizó el beso. Ahí estaba Kate, enfrentándose a lo que le atemorizaba, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante todo seria diferente.

* * *

-Ya chicas, han pasado casi dos horas desde que los dejaron encerrados, deberían dejarlos salir- comentó Ryan.

-¿Se habrán escapado? No se oye nada- dijo Jenny mientras abría.

Y la sorpresa los invadió otra vez. Los habían descubierto al igual que hace unas horas.

-Creo que será mejor no interrumpir- dijo Lanie en voz baja- pero deja la puerta abierta para que sepan que ya no están mas encerrados.

-Miren que se los dije... ¿ya vieron la habitación?- dijo Esposito divertido señalando las plumas regadas por todos lados.

Ante este comentario los chicos que estaban con él rieron.


	4. Fogata

-Una ayudadita por aquí- decía Esposito, mientras trataba de encender la chimenea.

-Si lo haces así te quemarás el cráneo- Le dijo Lanie desde atrás.

-Pues no veo otra forma de hacer fuego- contesto éste.

-Haber... quítate de ahí- le dijo la morena- solo tienes que hacer esto...- siguió, prendió un periódico y lo arrojo a la leña- ¿Lo vez?

-¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!- le dijo pasando su brazo por encima de ella y ésta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Así caminaron juntos hasta donde se encontraban Jenny y Ryan.

-¿Qué tienen planeado ahora?- preguntó intrigado Ryan.

-Pensabamos en salir un rato, dar un paseo... ¿Quieren venir?- les dijo Esposito.

-Si- contesto Jenny- pero, deberíamos ir todos...

-¿Ir a dónde?- preguntó Castle cuando venia por el pasillo caminando con Kate, los dos tomados de la mano.

-Eh, miren quienes han aparecido- hablo Lanie.

-Calma Lanie, esperemos que no hagas fiesta- le contestó Kate un poco mas alegre.

-¿Y esa sonrisota que cargas?- preguntó su amiga.

-No es nada- contestó Kate apretando un poco la mano de su compañero.

-Mmm... esa no me la creo- Le dijo Ryan.

-Pues creansela- les dijo Kate y Castle la abrazó.

-¡Kate y yo estamos juntos!- dijo Castle emocionado.

-¡Castle!- lo regañó ésta.

-Lo siento... no me lo pude callar más.

-Esto si que merece una fiesta- dijo Jenny- ¡Por fin se decidieron!

Los cuatro les dieron un gran abrazo y les desearon lo mejor.

-Bien y... ¿a dónde iban?- pregunto Kate.

-Íbamos a caminar un rato pero, creo que sería mejor una fogata, ¿a ustedes que les parece?- dijo Ryan.

-¡Si!... una fogata- exclamo Lanie.

A todos les agrado la idea, así que pusieron manos a la obra. Salieron de la cabaña y un poco retirada de ella colocaron la leña y prendieron fuego, mientras que alrededor de ésta colocaron unos grandes troncos para sentarse.

-...Y dicen que todos los años, exactamente este mismo día, anda por estos alrededores, buscando a su hija- Castle contaba una historia de terror.

-¿Cómo va a andar por aquí una persona que murió hace 50 años Castle?

-Eso es lo que hace interesante esta leyenda...- dijo Castle emocionado- Cuando se llevaron a su hija y a él lo asesinaban, prometió encontrarla, y hasta el día de hoy, no lo ha hecho.

-Sabes que no creo en esas cosas.

-A mi ya me esta dando miedo- comentó Jenny.

-Es espeluznante, pero... eso es imposible Castle- dijo Lanie.

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos provenientes de unos grandes árboles que se encontraban cerca y todos se asustaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Ryan.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, se esta acercando- dijo Kate cuando los ruidos se escucharon más cerca- es mejor que vaya a ver que es.

-¿Estás loca?- preguntó Castle asustado- ¿y si es Jono?

-¿Jono?- todos preguntaron confusos.

-Si, Jono... el señor asesinado hace 50 años.

-Castle, no es Jono... ya veras- dicho esto, se levantó y caminó hasta los árboles, tratando de observar de donde provenía el ruido.

-Kate, ¡regresa ahora mismo!- le dijo Castle.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos y se pusieron de pie. Kate se adentro a los árboles por un rato, era de noche y casi no se veía nada.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo?- pregunto Esposito.

-Una locura...- contestó Castle- voy por ella.

En ese momento se oyó un gran grito proveniente de los árboles, era la voz de Kate. Castle corrió hasta donde ella había desaparecido, pero no la veía.

-¡CASTLE!...

Éste no dudo ni un segundo en ir a buscarla. Se adentró en los árboles, cada vez estaba más atemorizado por lo que pudiera pasar.

-KATE...- le gritaba- KATE ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-CASTLE... ¡AYÚDAME...!

-¡KATE!- gritaba mas fuerte.

Castle corrió hasta donde había escuchado por última vez su voz, la busco pero no la encontró. Siguió caminando por otro rato, se le hacia eterno no poder encontrarla.

Pasaron minutos y no había señal de Kate. Castle no sabía que hacer, quería ir a buscarla pero también tenía que avisar a los chicos.

Un sonido lo asustó, se oían ramas quebrándose aproximándose a él. Castle no podía estar más asustado cuando de pronto, sintió que un peso caía sobre él desde atrás..

-¡BOOOO!- gritó Kate cuando le saltó encima.

-Maldita sea Kate... ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?... ¡Me has dado el susto de mi vida!

-Sólo quería divertirme un poco, me aburría con tus historias, esto ha sido emocionante- dijo riendo aún sobre él.

-¿Emocionante? Pregúntale a mi corazón, haber si te dice que tan emocionante fue...- dijo aún agitado por el susto.

-Fue una broma Castle.

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí- le dijo éste bajándola de su espalda.

-¿Estás molesto?- preguntó triste.

-No, pero... es que, ha sido una broma muy pesada.

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso.

-Mmm... no estoy muy convencido- le dijo pensativo.

Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez, el beso se torno más profundo y alargado.

-¿Y ahora me crees?- preguntó ella.

-Tal vez- le dijo y volvió a besarla- entonces si no fue Jono... ¿Qué era lo que hacia ruido?

-¡Un simple conejo!- le dijo divertida, volvamos con los demás.

-¿Atraparon a Jono?- pregunto Esposito cuando éstos llegaron.

-No había ningún Jono...- contestó Castle mirando a Kate.

-¿Y esos gritos que fueron?- preguntó Ryan.

-Sólo Kate... matándome del susto- dijo Castle.

-Debiste ser actriz Beckett, mira que se te da bien el misterio- le dijo Jenny.

-Gracias... tal vez después nos toque actuar juntas- le dijo ésta riendo.

Tomaron asiento de nuevo y esta vez comieron malvaviscos asados. Hablaron sobre como se acomodarían en las recámaras y después todos se recostaron para en silencio observar las estrellas.

-Miren, ahí está Orión- dijo Kate.

-Y ahí la Osa Mayor...- hablo Lanie.

-Acá está la Osa Menor- dijo Castle.

-Yo veo a Tauro- dijo Jenny.

-Yo a Andrómeda- agregó Ryan.

-Y yo una estrella fugaz- comentó Esposito- ¡a pedir un deseo!

Un nuevo ruido se oyó proveniente de los árboles, a unos pocos metros.

-¿Oyeron eso?- preguntó Kate.

-Seguro es otro conejo- afirmó Castle.

Una voz tenebrosa proveniente de la gran oscuridad se oyó haciendo que éstos se quedaran sin palabras.

* * *

**_He aquí el final... no me asesinen, termino con esta historia, pero continuo con otras... amo terminar con finales abiertos para que ustedes echen a volar su imaginación._**

**_Gracias por sus comentarios y hacerme continuar, pero ya no tengo para más. Seguiré escribiendo con la intención de despejarme un poco y por supuesto tratar de que a ustedes les agraden las nuevas historias._**

**_Vuelvo a agradecerles el apoyo, cuando comencé con ésto, no creí que sería así, pensaba que a nadie le gustarían mis historias, pero aquí están ustedes._**

**_MIL GRACIAS._**


End file.
